


Worse than Tremors

by Hiddencitrus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chronic Illness, Gen, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Medic Haruno Sakura, Naruto is doing his best, Pre-Slash, Sasuke will not let him die damn it, Seizures, Slow Burn, no beta we die like men, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddencitrus/pseuds/Hiddencitrus
Summary: “It’s just a chakra illness, Sasuke. It’s not like I’m gonna die or anything.” he laughed, looking over to find Sasuke’s dark eyes on him, intense stare boring into his irises. Something shifted in the air between them, and suddenly you could cut the tension with a knife.Naruto’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, everything seemed all to real and he could feel the severity of his situation in his chest like lead.“Wait, am I actually dying?” He sputtered in panic.“Not if I can help it,” Sasuke vowed.





	1. Well that's not good

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic I've ever written for Naruto, and my first fic I've ever posted with the serious intent to post and finish multiple chapters. I hope you like it!

The first time it happened, he thankfully was alone in his office. His day had been a typical one til then, fighting a losing battle against the mounds of paperwork that perpetually accumulated on his desk. A migraine had built behind his eyes, dragging a painful fog over his thoughts, making it impossible to focus properly. 

Naruto had tossed down the form he'd been reviewing and stood, fully intending to get some fresh air to clear his mind. With the first step his knees had bucked and he fell, losing consciousness before he hit the ground.

He'd woken before long, and he was able to return to his place as Hokage before anyone was the wiser.

Now though, he wished he hadn't ignored Kurama's insistence that Naruto tell someone what was happening. He was sitting uncomfortably on an examination table after being dragged to the hospital by Shikamaru after he passed out in front of him for the first time, busting his lip in the process. He hadn't even given him time to replace his shadow clones!

He didn’t have to worry for much longer, however, as familiar steps drew closer and closer until finally Sakura Haruno stood before him. 

"Shikamaru told me what happened. How long has this been going on?" she asked, checking a few of his vitals and scribbling them down on a chart she'd had tucked under her arm.

"Oh um.. just this time." Naruto winced as she moved on to pressing a cold stethoscope against his skin. Not because of the temperature, but because he could hear how ridiculous he sounded. "Okay fine, this was the fourth time I've fallen since the first time it happened a few weeks ago. It's not a huge deal, Sakura, I just need some rest." he said, flashing a smile. It only deepened the concern on his teammate's face.

"The Hokage has been losing consciousness regularly, but it's not a huge deal or anything. Honestly, Naruto, I don't know how you've made it this far without getting yourself killed." She chided and leaned against one of the counters lining the exam room. "Tell me more about these episodes. What are you doing when they happen, how do you feel and whatnot."

Naruto briefly described one of the experiences, noting the fog, the headaches, and how he gets back up with no one the wiser. He mentioned how he is only unconscious for minutes at a time, and how the only injuries he sustains are from the falls themselves.

"And Kurama fixes those up right away. I'm fine! I just need dinner and a good night's rest, ya know?" he finished.

After a minute of gnawing on her lip and reading over her notes from the exam, Sakura relented, turning to wash her hands.

"I'm not dropping this, but a good night's rest can't hurt. Just let me take a blood sample before you head home." she said, snapping on sterile gloves and fetching the vials she needed. The room was quiet for a few moments while she worked. “Are you going to tell Hinata?”

A knot of shame wormed its way into his stomach. Naruto was an awful husband. His wife should have been the first to know, but he hadn’t been home since it started. Instead he’d been receiving a duffel bag of clothes and daily bento dinners delivered by his eldest while he pretended that Boruto’s scowls and snide remarks weren’t getting to him. He’d understand some day why his father did the things he did.. At least, he hoped so.

Sakura had her answer from his silence. 

“She deserves to know.”

Naruto swallowed thickly and nodded. Sakura quietly labelled her samples and slipped off her gloves, flinging them into a bin he hadn’t noticed before. He stood, shrugging on his cloak.

“Go home and rest. Stop by in the morning and we’ll go over the results, okay?” She told him, watching as if she expected him to collapse again at any moment. They said their goodbyes, and Naruto began to pick his way through the streets of Konoha until he was standing in front of the door to his family's home. He'd been lost in thought, mulling over his condition and dreaming of nestling into warm fluffy sheets for a few rare hours of sleep, but something stopped him from reaching for the door. 

The rich smell of dinner cooking spilled out the kitchen window, and he could hear Hinata fussing after their children. Boruto was loudly recounting a story from his latest mission that had Himawari in a fit of giggles, and his chest tightened. He knew once he entered that while his wife and daughter would be happy to see him, his son would feel differently. Naruto sighed, and entered his home through an upstairs window like the intruder he was. He was too tired, and his headache too persistent, for him to deal with a moody almost-teenager tonight.

When he climbed under the blankets of the futon in his office floor, the blankets were cold and he fell into a restless slumber.

Sharp sunlight piercing his eyelids rudely woke him, followed by a stabbing pain in his skull. Naruto groaned and threw his arm over his eyes to block the rays, but it was too late. He sat up, rubbing his temples in a failed attempt to reduce the headache that followed him from last night, and mentally went through his agenda for the day. Stretching his arms, he yawned and winced, dabbing at his split lip from his latest fall. This should have been healed by now, or at least it should have stopped bleeding. He frowned and stood, applying pressure while debating the merits of trying to sneak into the bedroom for a change of clothes versus passing off his current outfit as one he definitely hadn't slept in.

Lost in thought, he didn't notice the window sliding open and a familiar ninja smoothly landing on the floor until he cleared his throat.

“Shit!” Naruto whirled around, wide eyes shining in the sunlight as he gave his friend a small smile.

“Sometimes I wonder how the hell you managed to become Hokage,” Sasuke teased, making a show of judging Baruto for his rumpled clothes. “How can you take care of a village when you can't even take care of yourself?” He reached out and tugged Naruto’s cloak until it sat on his shoulders properly. The Hokage opened his mouth to reply, but he cut him off.

“You have an appointment. Sakura sent me to make sure you actually go to it.” 

“I wasn't going to skip it,” Naruto huffed. He didn’t have to interrupt him like that! 

Sasuke gave him a look that said he didn't believe him and stepped back through the window. Together they dropped down to the street below and started walking towards the hospital. Too late, he realized that he still hadn't spoken to his family about what was happening to him. He ran his tongue over his split lip pensively and resolved to tell his wife tonight.

The streets were thankfully empty as they passed through the residential areas. While they meant well, some of the denizens could be tactless and overbearing when their Hokage was involved. And when it came to Sasuke, needless to say he was only slightly tolerated and they either couldn’t forgive his past or didn't expect his new loyalty to last. 

“What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were still on your mission for another week.” Naruto asked, folding his arms behind his head with a yawn.

“Sakura asked me to come home early due to your.. situation.” Sasuke quietly answered, as if anything louder would shatter their peaceful morning. “We don’t know its full extent yet. I may be needed if you’re incapacitated.”

“Oh.” Well, that cleared the last bits of sleepiness from his mind. Unfortunately it left him with nothing to distract Naruto from his headache. “I’m fine, really! She’s overreacting.” he said, passively dropping his hands to massage his skull. He winced from a spike i pain, then caught Sasuke looking at him and let his hands fall to his sides, standing still. “What?” he challenged.

Sasuke’s eyes flicked between his split lip and the lingering discomfort on his face. “Totally fine, I’m sure.”

“Fuck off, teme.” Naruto growled and turned, Hokage cloak snapping as they resumed their journey.

They were nearing the hospital when he stopped again. A familiar feeling was overcoming his senses - that damn fog. No no no God, not now, Sasuke would never let him live it down!

“Naruto?” Sasuke had stepped in front of him, mismatched eyes searching his face. 

“Nothing, I’m fine.” He bit out, reaching for anything to anchor himself in consciousness. But like himself, both the pain and his connection to Kurama were swallowed by the suffocating feeling that came with these fits. His mind was fighting through sludge, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t focus on his surroundings. He was useless.

“Sasuke, I-” was all he managed to get out before he lost control of his body and collapsed against his best friend, darkness overtaking him.

***

Sasuke saw Naruto’s knees buckle and braced himself, catching him over his arm before he could smack his head on the ground. Hefting the dead weight of the Nanadaime onto his shoulder, he hooked his arm behind his knees to hold him in place, lavender Rinnegan flashing open a portal that would dump them directly into one of his wife’s empty exam rooms.

“Sakura! It’s Naruto,” he called out for her, laying his unconscious Hokage out on the examination table. Sasuke brushed a golden lock of hair away from his face, then undid the clasp of his cloak and smoothed it behind him on the table so it wouldn't be in the way.

The pink haired medic hurried into the room, stepping to her patient's side. Her hands were already glowing with chakra. “How long had he been like this?” she asked while passing her hands over his chest.

“Just for a minute.” he answered. He was still standing by the examination table, arm hanging at his side. There was nothing he could do beyond what was already being done, but he couldn't quite bring himself to step away. He couldn’t bring himself to look away, either. Naruto could be asleep if it weren't for the pallor of his skin and the light sheen of sweat building. His expression was relaxed, his breathing steady. “The tests you ran yesterday. Did the results point to what could be behind this?” 

Sakura shook her head. “He has some minor vitamin deficiencies and his white blood cell count is a bit low, but nothing that would be causing this.” Her hands panned up his body, hovering over his chest briefly. She frowned.

“Some of his chakra paths are inflamed. Did you notice anything before he fell?”

“No, he was being his usual annoying self. He did seem to be suffering from a headache, however.”

“Sasuke-” she started to chide him, but instead she moved on to check his head for any injuries once he elaborated. “Did he hit his head?” she asked, and her tone kept him from making any all-the-time-as-a-kid jokes. 

“I caught him.”

She gave a short sigh of relief, then stood at the end of the table, resting her weight on her elbows with Naruto’s head between her palms. “Good.” 

“I figured he didn't need any more blunt force head trauma.” Damn it, he couldn’t help himself.

Thankfully, she just laughed and closed her eyes, focusing on whatever scan she was doing now. He was actually curious about this technique as he'd never seen it being used in person before. So he leaned closer.

Sakura looked at him, noticing his interest. “I’m checking his brain for any abnormalities - don't you dare - things like lesions, cysts, bleeding, swelling, anything that could be causing him to pass out like this.” she pressed her fingertips to Naruto’s temples, looking at an invisible spot on his forehead. Possibly even behind his forehead. Sasuke pretended not to know what his wife was chastising him for.

“I don't think he's passing out actually,” she murmured after a moment, tracing vertical lines through thick blonde hair from his forehead to his crown with her thumbs. “These chakra pathways are inflamed like the ones in his chest. I'm actually finding what seems to be scarring, as well. Years of it. Even now they feel raw.”

“Raw?” Sasuke looked at her incredulously, only to stop short when she paled.

“Yes. Raw, and almost tight, similar to an injured muscle. It seems to be causing neurological side effects.” She pulled away from her friend who would be waking soon. “Stay here, don't let him leave. I have to check something.” and with that she had swept out of the room, leaving the former missing nin alone with the village’s leader. 

Sasuke took a seat next to the bed, lines of light from the shuttered windows cutting across the floor and up along Naruto’s face, casting golden light across his features and that insufferable mess of hair. He let himself have a rare moment to examine his friend while he was shielded from sight by his bruised, sleep deprived eyelids. 

Strands of his hair were sticking to his face again as a result of this episode, but he wasn't as pale as before. The warmth of sun brought back his tanned tone, with a slight flush from the heat dusting his cheeks. He nearly rolled his eyes at the slight bit of drool that was forming at the corner of his mouth. Had the dobe really fallen asleep? Ah well, at least he couldn’t bolt before Sakura was done with him like this. He needed the rest.

The dried line of blood on Naruto’s lip was still nagging at him. He’d noticed it mentioned in Sakura’s notes from the night before, and he knew from his time in Team 7 that it should have been fully healed by now, scar and all. Sakura would be back soon, hopefully with answers. He would bring it up to her then. 

Unable to shake his trepidation at what the loss of Kurama's healing abilities might mean for Naruto, Sasuke settled in to wait.


	2. Answers, somewhat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god we made it. Here's chapter 2 yall. Enjoy!

The sun was high in the sky over the hospital before Sakura returned to Naruto’s exam room, tossing a thick medical scroll on the bedside table across from Sasuke. It landed with a heavy thud, which somehow didn’t manage to wake up the deeply snoring Jinchuriki now splayed out on the exam table like a spider monkey. She opened it to roughly halfway and turned it around so that it faced her husband.   
  
“I think” she started, “that I know what’s happening to him. It’s not good.” Sakura finished grimly, pointing to a paragraph. He leaned forward, reaching for the document. After reading the section for the third time, the words “bijuu”, “burn out” and “fatal” playing over and over again in his mind, stark black against the aged paper they were scrawled on. He knew what that meant, of course, but his mind couldn’t merge the two concepts together. Naruto and death, no matter how close they danced, were like oil and water.

While Sasuke's mind was busy processing what he had just read, Sakura launched into an explanation of what she had discovered about their friend’s condition.

“Naruto is presenting with recurring episodes of unconsciousness that last for a few minutes at a time and are preceded by bouts of dizziness, confusion and migraines.” She stepped back around to his head and pointed at his bloody lip. “He is also experiencing some kind of interruption of the connection he has with the nine tails, since this should have been healed by now. It’s likely this is connected to the inflammation I saw in his chakra pathways. This seems to be the result if his body trying to contain chakra surges over the years, and it’s finally taking a toll on him.”

“The head scan shows that while his brain itself hasn't been damaged, the pathways have from the surges that seem to be happening. I believe they are triggering these episodes.” Sakura continued clinically, taking a deep breath and steeling herself for the next bit of information. “Sasuke, there’s one more detail. He isn't just passing out. Each one of these episodes is an atonic seizure. He has some kind of chakra dependent epilepsy.”

Sasuke knew what epilepsy was. He latched on to that solid, familiar fact instead of trying to tread the murky waters that were a chakra sickness. 

“So this can be treated with medicine?” Sasuke asked.

“We can try to help the pain from the headaches, but I don’t want the medication to accidentally cover worsening symptoms,” Sakura answered solemnly. “We’ll have to closely monitor his condition while we look for a way to fix this.” 

Sakura brought his attention back to the scroll.

“I was looking for a specific diagnosis when I found this. It's a scroll depicting an illness that nearly took the life of the Sage of Six Paths.” She added. “Nearly, but-”

Sakura cut herself off and their eyes met for a moment.

“But his cure was only possible because of a once in a lifetime event.” she continued, unfurling the scroll a little bit further and tracing the kanji. “There was a crisis involving a meteor that was going to devastate the planet. The Sage was able to destroy it and when he did a substance called polarized particles fell over him. Some kind of inherent ability in those particles stabilized his chakra. That's what cured him.” a pause while Naruto emitted a particularly loud snore “Well, in theory.” 

Sasuke’s expression immediately morphed into a scowl. This all sounded like some bullshit kid's story and he wasn't about to risk Naruto’s life on nothing more than a fairy tale.

Sakura seemed to sense this though, and went on to quietly tell him about the findings of historians who had gone on field studies searching for any trace of this substance. They had, naturally, been unsuccessful. 

“But if anyone can find it, it's you,” she finished, glancing at his left eye shielded by his bangs.

“So you want me to track down something that hasn't been seen for hundreds of years and expect me to actually locate it.” he huffed, looking over at the sleeping blond who had shifted and was now drooling all over his cloak. Why did bis best friend have to be so disgusting? 

Sasuke cringed and looked back at Sakura, ignoring the warmth in his chest that bloomed when he had looked at his best friend. He must be developing the flu or something.

“If it exists, I'll find it.” he agreed. His eyes wandered back over to Naruto’s face, flitting along his jawline, his whisker scars, and the eyes he had once blackened with his fists. 

He thought about everything Naruto had done for him over the years. No matter how far Sasuke walked into darkness, no matter how many times, he was always right there barreling after him. Fighting with him, for him. Even after they beat each other to a pulp, even after Sasuke had put a hand through his chest, even after they had nearly destroyed each other and lost their arms in the process, he was always there. He would do anything for Sasuke, literally go to the ends of the universe for him if needed. Now he could finally return the favor and they would be even.

His resolved settled. “For Naruto.”

“For Naruto,” Sakura agreed.

The Seventh Hokage made another particularly strangled snore and shifted, his face beginning to show signs of distress as if he might wake up soon. He hadn't been asleep long, but an exam table could only be so comfortable. 

“I’ll look over this scroll more closely this evening. For now, Naruto is needed in his office.” Sasuke stood from his bedside chair and snatched up the scroll, stashing it in his pouch. His wife was already glaring at him and at his suggestion.

“Absolutely not! I need to explain this condition to him and he needs his rest-”

“Then I’ll take him home and show him what you found. Tell Shikamaru where he is so he doesn't send out a search party,” Sasuke said with a shrug, interrupting. His wife bristled, definitely  _ not _ enjoying that he apparently had no qualms interrupting her now, but ultimately let it go. He'd never admit it, but she knew he was just worried about their friend. So, she bit back her reply and left the room instead, muttering to herself about stubborn teammates.

During their conversation, Naruto had managed to bunch his Hokage robes up under his head as a pillow. After a few minutes, Sasuke found himself relaxing, Naruto’s familiar features somehow reassuring him. He wasn’t going to die, not while he had Sasuke looking after him. He rested his hand on his shoulder and shook him, only for Naruto to grumble, swat at his hand and turn away from him. Sasuke developed a subtle evil glint in his eye.

***

Naruto was having the loveliest dream. He was with his dark haired beauty that he loved immensely, surrounded by ramen in a cozy, warmly lit room. They had just finished yet another bowl together when his dream began melting away.

The culprit was something unwelcome bumping his shoulder, jostling him out of his dream. He reached back to get rid of the rude interruption so he could go back to sleep. It was right there! He could still taste the miso on his tongue, if he could just slip back into slumber- 

A sudden blow to his back jerked him back into reality, and with a screech he will deny until his last breath, he was falling. The next thing he knew his ass smacked the floor with a painful thud. He was very suddenly wide awake, sprawled out on the floor and glaring at the most frustrating Uchiha to ever blight him with his presence.

“You’re an ass, Uchiha!”

His anger was short lived though, crumbling away at the sound of a soft, low chuckle that he felt like he hadn't heard in years. The gears in his brain grinding away to catch him up to speed, Naruto just stared at him until he stopped, any traces of his smile gone. A moment of awkward silence hung thickly between them, and while Sasuke normally kept any expressions minimal, Naruto could see the discomfort dancing behind his eyes. He stepped around the table and offered his hand.

“Sasuke?”

“I’m taking you back home.” Sasuke said, leaving no room to argue. Naturally, Naruto opened his mouth to argue.

“But I haven’t been to the office! Wait-” He glanced around in a panic. “How long was I asleep? How did I even get here?!” Naruto took Sasuke’s hand and let him haul him to his feet. He scrubbed his eyes like he could buff away his drowsiness and it finally dawned on him where they were.   
  
“You fainted again, so I”  _ carried  _ “ brought you here. You’ve been asleep for a few hours since you seem to need it so badly.” Sasuke said, shaking out the Hokage cloak and tossing it loosely around Naruto’s shoulders and tugging his sleeve toward the door. “Come on, dobe. I can answer any other questions you have once we get there.” 

This time when they made their way to Naruto’s house the streets were a bit more busy than before. They thankfully received only their typical mixed reactions of adoration for the Hokage and trepidation for his companion. 

Naruto wished, not for the first time, that he could run along the rooftops to his destination again like he used to. Back then he craved acknowledgement, but now with every last person in the village looking to him to hold up its foundations and keep them safe. He loved that, and loved that they knew they could rely on their Hokage no matter what. It was just exhausting to have to constantly monitor himself like this. Specifically now, though, he couldn’t even run home without causing a panic. He had to wade through foot traffic like a civilian when he was a shinobi, damn it. He should be able to travel like one.

They reached his street without incident, but it dawned on him that once again he wasn’t ready talk about this with his family. Whatever this was. He snagged the back of Sasuke’s shirt and tugged him to a halt. Mismatched eyes turned to glare at him for the unecessary physical touch and Naruto responded with a chastised grin. He could have just asked him to stop, he supposed. But where was the fun in that?

Sasuke looked between him and the roofline of his home that could be seen over the fences lining their path. Naruto immediately sobered and heaved a heavy sigh, scratching his scalp.

“Can we just use my office window?” he asked quietly, shifting his weight uncomfortably, avoiding meeting Sasuke’s eyes. He knew he wore his heart on his sleeve, and that Sasuke would be able to read him like an open book, but he still felt like if he looked him directly in the eyes, his friend would see his shame just like it had been pointed out with giant neon arrows that read ‘Worst Father of the Year’. But somehow, mercifully and without having to expose himself, Sasuke knew what he’s thinking.

“She has to know eventually. The longer you wait, the worse the outcome will be.” he said, tone neutral. Naruto lost his battle and locked eyes with his long time rival and closest friend, and saw something there. He just wasn’t quite sure what.

“I know, just please. Not yet.” he said quietly. “I promise I’ll tell her after we talk about whatever the hell is happening to me, okay?” 

That seemed to satisfy him. They entered the property together, sneaking around the house and leaping through the open window to the office, chakra layered on the soles of their feet to buffer their landing. Naruto immediately collapsed in his chair with his head in his hands, somehow more tired now that he’d had an extra few hours of rest. Sasuke sat facing him against the edge of his desk with his hand tucked into his pocket.

After a minute or so of silence, the blonde peeked up through his fingers at him. His best friend seemed as cool and collected as ever, but tense energy had begun to radiate off of him in waves. He wasn’t even looking at him, shielding his face with thick, dark bangs. Was it that bad? If it was enough to unsettle even Sasuke.. His stomach knotted with dread.

“Come on, tell me what’s happening to me. What did Sakura find out?”

“You have a chakra sickness identical to one that ailed the Sage of Six Paths.” Sasuke began. “Sakura explained the specifics while you were out, but to put it in terms even you can understand- the kyuubi’s chakra has been burning you your entire life and the damage has finally gotten to the point that you’re having seizures. That’s what’s been happening each time you’ve passed out.” He concluded tersely.

“Oh, so it’s just my chakra? That should be an easy fix.” Naruto asked him, stifling a yawn. That wasn’t such a big deal. A few chakra exercises to realign his energy should do the trick.

“Unfortunately no. All we have to go off of is a dusty scroll, but the trauma to your body has been happening for decades. You can’t just train this away.”

Naruto frowned at that. How did he just know what he was thinking? “Well, I trust you guys. Besides, I’m still strong enough to fight so I can still serve as hokage.” Sasuke, however, was quietly brooding again.

“It’s just a chakra illness, Sasuke. It’s not like I’m gonna die or anything.” he laughed, looking over to find Sasuke’s dark eyes on him, intense stare boring into his irises. Something shifted in the air between them, and suddenly you could cut the tension with a knife. 

Naruto’s eyes widened, his breath caught in his throat. Suddenly, everything seemed all to real and he could feel the severity of his situation in his chest like lead.

“Wait, am I actually dying?” He sputtered in panic.

“Not if I can help it,” Sasuke vowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew. Never thought I'd actually get to the point that I posted a chapter 2 of anything. Thanks for all of the kudos and subscribers, everyone. They just take a click but they mean a lot, plus they have a Pavlovian effect on my urge to write.  
Hope the medical stuff wasn't too much.  
Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic will probably be two chapters. 
> 
> Edit: LMAO  
So I have no idea how long this is going to be. I have a vague outline, but I work better just throwing caution to the wind, so here we go!
> 
> Please let me know how you liked it. Be gentle <3


End file.
